Starling and Raven, The Last Dawn
Prolauge "I thought we made a deal!" JaggedPeak scowled. Skathi sneered back "We did" then she scoffed "but we Wolves don't trust you. You're too shifty. We find you guilty of treason." JaggedPeak gasped. What would he do now? he hadn't commited treason to the wolves, ever since he confronted them a few Moons before. "I'll show you I'm one of you, I'll show you all, just wait" "Oh, we'll wait alright. You have one moon to prove to us that this is fair, and you won't turn on us." Skathi growled. "The ones in the Prophecy, I'll destroy them, then, there'll be nothing in our way" "How do you know who they are?" Umbra questioned with a slight growl. JaggedPeak was a bit puzzled by that. But, nevertheless, he had his sources. "I'll find out. Those song birds will be dead before you know it." "Raven! Raven! Hurry!" Cinder yowled. This was the time of year when Badgers almost took over the forest, meaning that Cinder was an easy target. Raven raced through the forest, swift as could be, to save her sisters daughter for the seventh or so, time. She leaped onto the badger, with unsheathed claws, and bit its neck, until it's life ran dry. Cinder cringed in fear, "Is it gone now?" Cinder asked, "Is it?" "Yes, it's alright now, you can walk back to camp with me, I'll protect you." Raven went back to where the badger was, beside the river, with the thick trees keeping her dry from the rain. She slowly closed her eyes,"Father, I hope you're safe" she whispered. She lied down, and fell asleep, to the sound of the quiet, calm rainfall. Then, the sky tore open, and lashed out a real storm. Raven jolted up from her sleep, and started to run back to camp. She hesitated though, and quickly looked back. It was........ a cat! A cat on the other side of the river, a cat from the Mountains. He was calm when he took a glance at Raven, in fact, he smiled back. "Quite a storm isn't it?" "Sure is" "You're on a patrol?" "Not exactly, everyone is back at camp, so, it's just me out here" "Just you?" "Yep" "So, I don't count?" "You're not part of my clan so, I suppose not" "Every cat, and every clan matters, even Star Clan knows that" he said. "Oh, um, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Oak" "Well, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Raven" "Raven? Like the bird Raven?" "Bird?" "Yes, yes. You should come to the other side of the river sometime. There's lots to discover. So, until we meet again, and, if you will, say hello to my sister Cherry for me will you?" "I will" Chapter 1 "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" SilverWish yowled. Cinder and Tornkit, both of them would become apprentices today, exactly on the full moon. SilverPelt glistened, and the starlight beamed down onto the forest floor. It was simply beautiful, and memorable. Starling was a bit scared to let her kits go, and she didn't wean them like most mothers, so, it was the kit's job to detach themselves from their mother. Cinder was excited to finally become an apprentice, unlike Tornkit. Raven took one glance at them and noticed that Tornkit was much like herself when she was younger. Both kits were the exact opposite of each other, but, it was clear that this time, Cinder was in fact a true warrior. Tornkit would probably end up in the medicine cat den, healing cats that were in battle, rather than being in a battle himself. But, what the future held, was definitely inevitable. "We gather here today to celebrate the rising of two kits, who are deemed worthy of apprenticeship. I now give you your new apprentices; Cinder, and TornPaw!" "Cinder! Cinder! TornPaw! TornPaw!" the clan cheered. "Quiet down now, we must hear their choices. But do remember, in the next moon, FernShade must receive an apprentice, or this clan is doomed to fall." ZenStar, yet again, spoke the honest truth. TornPaw looked down from the highrock, and observed every brave cat, even his mother, then, something stood out. FernShade's bright, pure, green eyes, but, there was something behind them, as if she was holding back her sadness. All of the sudden, he heard something, as if she was talking to him, or.......... he was reading her thoughts."I know none of the two will choose to be a medicine cat. It's not in their nature to, but, it's their choice. This clan depends on their desision." Tornpaw knew now, he was the one. He put his paw forward, slowly, then the words words fell out," I........ I want to.......... apprentice with......... FernShade" Tornpaw said hesitantly. FernShade's face was washed over by releif. She never had an apprentice since Oak left. It was great to finally know who Cherry's brother was, but a burden that it was to be kept a secret. Cherry sat down beside Raven, staring deep into Cinder's blue eyes, but, behindboth of their eyes, there was a certain element missing, Raven knew that. But, Cinder, she had everything a warrior needed, a reputation, the love of all her clan mates, a warriors courage...... Still, Cherry noticed something, beyond what Raven, and all her clan mates could not see. Chapter 2 "Now, I would like to select a mentor for Cinder, or, if anyone would like to offer to train her......" ZenStar questioned, then looked relentlessly over at JayShadow, who showed no intrest. No clan member offered, cause each member thought they didn't have the skill or prowess to train someone who could prove to be a legendary warrior. ZenStar sighed "Very well then....... Since I, nor my Clan mates will decide, Star Clan will." ZenStar glanced over at FernShade, then nodded. FernShade closed her eyes, and had a faint vision. It was a cherry tree atop a hill. FernShade padded closer, and then, when a cherry fell, then hit the ground, it turned into Cinders. FernShade slowly opened her eyes," ZenStar, Cherry will be Cinder's mentor. She has the skills, she has the willpower, and she has wisdom. She is one of the best Junior warriors we've ever had ZenStar.......... please do accept Star Clan's choice" ZenStar thought about it for a moment. Cherry was a very good warrior, trained by one of her trusted elder warriors, JaggedPeak. Still, JaggedPeak, once a good friend and companion, turned on his home clan, and seeked vengeance for ZenStar's greatest mishap. It remained in her, a solid, unbreakable memory, that she held in the depths of her heart. Cherry was a very risky choice in this matter. But, ZenStar knew the benefits of having Cherry as a mentor. She was strong, defensive, and knew who to trust. She never had contact with her mentor, now an intruder, since he left for good. She had to choose one of the cats in her clan, and Cherry was one who she could entrust Cinder to. "I've made up my mind" she started," Cherry, I trust you to train Cinder, please, use this as an experience for your life" "I will use this time well, ZenStar."